1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of mattresses and in particular to a new and useful mattress having intermediate semi rigid wave shaped portion and with upper and lower layers of different elastic characteristics on respective side of the intermediate portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of mattress constructions are known and some of them are constructed for the purposes of affording the maximum comfort and still others are designed from the standpoint of the healthful support of the body. There are many concepts of what constitutes the proper support of the body both from the health standpoint and from a comfort standpoint.